


Our Journey Starts In a Weird Way

by MistyMomentzz



Series: The World “Beyond” Us [2]
Category: Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Portals and stuffs, Same characters but different universe, Some Humor, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyMomentzz/pseuds/MistyMomentzz
Summary: So this is a continuation to another fic that I have written before. If you haven’t read it  I recommend  reading Watching the Rainfall before this one. It’s very important to understand what goes on in that story first because this story might mix you up if don’t know the  beginning.Anyways now that I’m done rambling  you all waited long enough for this story I think it fair for us to start now. (Spoiler by the way)





	1. The Girl Who Refuses to Die

 

 The day was quite and very slow after that converstion with Aubre,the day was back to normal again like always.Students walking in and out of classes,talking to their friends about what they have for next period or just gossiping about their teachers, lives, homework,and etc.

 There’s just one thing I  can’t get out of my mind is that death date and not just any death date but Aubre’s.  It was like a roach no matter how much I try to distract myself.It still can’t go away,Sometimes I wish I wasn’t born like this,just a normal boy and not some abomination created by God knows who. I like  to think of myself as an experiment like something from _Frankenstein._ Yes that’s the best way to explain what I am just pieces of dead limbs put together with just bolts screwed into my head and lightning to bring my to life or a Shapeshifter able to become anyone with just a snap of my fingers.Sometimes it helps me to think of myself as a monster.

That’s what I’ve always been the Monster, The Freak or “The Backup” nothing but that,it’s sickening honestly that I truly don’t know what I am .I was drowning in my thoughts while I was walking down the hallways past the the students trying to avoid their gazes.

 I hate seeing their lifespans,I don’t want them to think I’m a freak that is why I should be better then this losers.So I can prove that a “Freak” like me can and will succeed and even if I don’t get the chance of being L screw it I’ll beat L and proof that I am stronger then him. After all that is what I am a Backup.

 I walked down the stairs and into the library where I saw Near and Linda.She was showing him how to draw a flower but he was more focused on his toy airplane then her.Near was still new to Wammy’s House and had a lot to learn about being L I mean he has a long way to go he’s only 10.It’s a good thing he’s very intelligent for his age, he’s one kid I have  respect for,him and I guess Mello but he’s another story I’ll tell for next time. I look through every bookshelf checking if Aubre was hanging around but then I remembered she had to finish something so I exit out the library  and walk to her room.I decided to wait outside of door her,just to see when she would finish. I don’t want to waste her time I already did that today so it’s best just to wait until she done.

Seconds turned to minutes and then minutes turned to hours. I was starting to panic thinking that maybe she died already I mean her date can always change and I have no control of that.Which  sucks but I have to accept it as it is. I started knocking down the door. I don’t care if it’s interrupting everyone I just can’t lose her I can't. Aubre is the only person I have left I won’t allow another person that’s close to me die. I gave up on knocking and realized it was pointless.

 Maybe if I picked the lock  with something I know it’s rude to barged in like that but it’s important she could be dead already or about to die but it’s urgent and I have no choice.She’s not answering. Running to my room I frantically open my desk drawer and picked up a pin, quickly running back to Aubre’s room I picked  the lock as carefully as I can. The door unlocked turning the knob and when I opened the door I saw I was to late the window was wide open and her shoes were under the windowsill.

It felt like everything stopped.Damn it! I was to late, why did this have to happen to her, why of all people that had to be taken from me was the person I loved the most.I sat down on her bed and sobbed,It’s been a while since I’ve sob like, since my brother’s pasting.It felt like decades since he’s been gone but I remember it so vividly I like it happened yesterday.

 

_April 2 1991_

_”He’s a very strange child Maria. I mean it’s hard to explain what he’s dealing with. The other day Beyond came back with one baby robin alive I mind you and one dead cat.He told me that the cat was about to eat the bird , he said “I won’t allow that to happen this baby should be able to live it’s life instead of it dying right before he get to experience the world” I told  that boy not to go outside by himself without my permission and only go when Brooke is home._

_I just don’t get him first he’s telling me that our neighbor’s wife  has only 4 days left to live I asked how do you know that again he’s like “Dad I don’t know how to explain it but these names and numbers I keep seeing just appear like that. I just wish he was a normal boy, I pray for us to find cure for his illness I really do but now that I think about not even faith can cure our little boy. Maria I hate saying this but I wish we only had one child” The man with the slender build and curly black hair announced to his wife who was outside of their patio while petting thier white and grey cat._

_The lady in the blue looked at her husband and sighed as she tried to find a better response for her husband she then spoke to him “Eric I know how you feel I feel the same way but Beyond is our son and so_   _we treat like one him like our son, don’t forget that he’s human to he has emotions.He tells me these stories all the time most of the time I don’t have any advice for him. It’s very frustrating to deal with him sometimes and I’m not going to lie but it’s true that I wish I only had one child but I have to except the fact that these  scenarios will happen to a parent. I’m not going to give him up.You shouldn’t too as his father you should at least try to be there for him” She then put a pale hand her husbands’ and then slightly  caressing it.He turn to her and then gave her a weak smile._

_*ding* *dong*_

_The bells from the near by church chimed through the small town.Two boys walked out of the building and headed down the path.the taller one gave shorter one a playful grin and then ruffled his short curly hair.” So did you enjoy  the  sermon today B,I know I did also you seem a bit bothered today. You should be happy it is your birthday today after all and Mom is planning on making her famous strawberry jam tarts for you. I can’t believe your already seven years old.I feel so old” the boy with the long black hair smile at his little brother.the younger one smile at him and they both continued walking on there way they saw an_

_old lady standing in the middle of the streets she seem to be very lost. They stopped, the older lady turned around and spoke to them “ Young one, beware of your eyes for they seek great power and must be protected by the sinners. That is why I can help you all you have to do is give them to me,a boy like you shouldn’t possess such power I should  have them.” The old lady then walked up to the young boy “What is your name? Young one why are you to one worthy of possessing such power? Are you corrupt or are you the Devil’s Child  .Anyways it doesn’t matter sooner or later you will learn to turn your path to God. It’s the only way to save you._

_For now I just want your eyes I heard it can cure the blind and I’m blind,I need them more then you so please giv-“ The older one stepped  in front of the lady and gave her an disturbed look“Listen ma’am! I keep telling you my brothers’ eyes not for sale and  I will never ever let you put a finger on him. Now get lost or I’ll tell my parents about you!” the lady ran away and was never seen again._

_“You know, Brooke you didn’t have to do that I could of  handled it myself, it’s ok I know  she didn’t have that much time left to live anyway. I have to admit that she really did waste her time talking to us. It’s funny you’d think if she had known that in five  minutes she would be dead she wouldn’t of  approach us like that, she would be elsewhere.Thanks again Brooke for defending me I really appreciate it” The younger boy known as Beyond or B said to his older brother as his reddish-brown eyes stare at him.Brooke never heard B say such things to him before and frankly he wondered why he would say that but then again it’s nor the first time someone tried to  persuade him to giveaway his eyes for something.He was very worried for B and prayed that these people would leave him alone.“B, what do you mean by she had known that in five minutes she’d was going die,she wouldn’t of  approach us or waste her time talking to us? Look,B I’m just worried why you’re acting like this” B looked at him with a Innocent expression Brooke gave B a very worried expression and the rest of the walk home no one said anything._

 

_As they got home B and Brooke could smell the tarts from the oven.The scent of  Graham crackers ,cinnamon and strawberries filled the house.They were greeted with a warm welcome from their mother and father.“Happy Birthday,Beyond! All them said in unison. It was very eventful night with presents,cake and etc._

_B was in his room taking care of the baby robin he found,as he was about to cover the cage he heard knock on his door. He opened it and saw his brother standing there with on red box with a ribbon on it.B opened the  present  and saw a manga set, the front cover read Akazukin ChaCha.“I know it’s not up your alley but this is what the guy had at the bookshop and since you really like adventure books and magic I thought this would do.Happy Birthday,B you’re such an amazing brother I love you very much  With that Brooke hugged and walked to his room. It was a lovely present and B was glad to have such amazing brother like Brooke he wouldn’t know what he would do if he didn’t have Brooke, B sat on his bed a started to read it. Hours had pasted it was starting to get late.So before B went to sleep went to check up on Brooke. He walked up to his door and started to knock.B knocked again and again but no answer he was starting to panic “What was wrong,Brooke always opened the door for him” B thought as he  rummaged  in his pocket to find something. Luckily he did and picked the lock with the pin.As B opened the door he was greeted by a disturbing sight as his brothers’ body on floor laying down on his face, B flipped over his brothers’ body and saw that his eyes were gouged out.He let out a terrified scream and call out for his parents but nobody came he was panicking,trying to find out what to do but he was to scared, to scared to do anything. He sat there and started sob his eyes out shouting at the sky “Why?! did you have to take him away from me WHY?! He couldn’t stay here anymore it was too dangerous for him and B decided to pack up his stuff and leave it was the best he could do it felt like no matter how much he tried to be happy he would always be punished. B ran away but before he ran out the door he promised that he would find the monster who did this and kiled them, watch them plead for mercy.”I swear it on my life Brooke I will find the jerk that killed you. I’m sorry I couldn’t save I truly I’m.I love you so much, thank you for everything” With he ran out the door leaving to house empty._

 

How long was I sobbing geez it feel like an hour? I  Turn my head to the side saw that Aubre’s shoes were still under the windowsill. I picked them up and looked out the window to see if he busy was there, I can’t let anyone know about this, so I took a peak to my surprise The was nothing there but the flowers I grew a month back. Wait so that mean she did die, but where would she run out to.The park of course, I jumped out the window and ran away to the park as quickly as possible. As I was nearing the park I saw a  silhouette on the swings, it was non other then Aubre she was there on swings watching her legs dangle in the air. She noticed me and held a swing for me.I sit beside her.“Why did you jump out the window,you had me worried, I thought you killed yourself, please Aubre don’t ever do that again I hold ambulance the shoulders and shake her.“I’m sorry B, I really was thinking there please don’t be  mad at me” she sheds a tear and gets up from her swing and hugs me very tightly. I got up from mean and hugged her back. It’s feels like a while since I’ve hugged her like this.

 I know she didn’t mean it I guess it’s because she was afraid of or it wasn’t her time yet either way it doesn’t matter Aubre is here with me alive.“So, where should we go I mean we’re definitely not going back there because I ‘ve been thinking  about it B and I want to explore the world more but with you and not by myself,I can’t stand my life at Wammy’s House everyday I feel like I’m closer to ending my life. I think it’s better for the both of us to explore the world together and runaway and never look back. What do you say B do you wanna runaway with me? With that Aubre held out her hand to me, I nodded my head, walked towards her to hold her hand.

 “Heck yeah, I wanna leave more then anything let’s go! but  there’s something I need to tell you first before we set off on our journey.See I been afraid to tell you because it would make you avoid me but reason I knew you weren’t going to die is because I have something called the shini-

Right when I was about to finish my sentence a portal light came out of no where and opened up from the ground and out popped up two figures. After that the smoked clear we looked up to see a girl and guy the seem to be the same age as us but girl was shorter and seem to very young people and guy seem to look much older.We didn’t know what to but to just stand in shock. What just happened. 

 “Hi I’m Beyond and this my friend Abbie”

 

This is was going be a long day.

 

 To be continued....


	2. Ask Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys I’m back so I really didn’t want to leave you with a cliffhanger. 
> 
> I just wanna keep this quick but this chapter is going to be based around Abbie and Beyond so don’t be confused if you think their ones from the story. Once again this scene is going to be based  
> http://puropoly.tumblr.comon a comic made by Poly

****

* * *

Five hours earlier in another  dimension....

 

 

 The weather wasn’t half bad today. I decided to get some fresh air and hangout on the balcony.It’s been almost two weeks since I’ve been outside I almost forgot what it looked but seeing it now makes me feel calm I close my eyes and feel the gentle breeze blowing through my bangs. A few minutes later I hear the door behind me open, I opened my eyes and turn beside me to see who it was but to my surprise it was just B.I haven’t seen him all day mainly because he was probably out of town or in his room doing whatever. From the looks of it he seem disappointed I wonder what happened it wouldn’t hurt to ask.

“Hey, I haven’t seen you all day how are you. Also why the long face.What,did you get scolded by Roger again” I give him a playful nudge on his arm.

 “Yeah,Roger found out about me skipping class again to get cigarettes from the convince store down the street.He gave me garden duty again as my punishment. I mean the Old Man should just give up already, I’m still going to keep skipping class no matter what” B said while putting the cigarette in his mouth and smoking it. 

 

 I looked at him and give him a troubled look.I don’t get how he can be so chill about this I guess  I’m just to shy or I take this more seriously then him but then again what really is our role. Why do I struggle to identify with who I am.

”What you do you want do when we get out of here” I said looking at him.

“Become famous.I don’t know, get my own apartment, solve  cases. I don’t know I mean that’s what we’re thought to do.B response to me with a causal tone in his voice, looks at me and then continues smoking his cigarette.

”I mean what is L or the idea of L. What truly is our purpose B.I feel that’s just our path, but not  our own path but L’s it was never our own path to begin with.Sorry I’m rambling off again I should go inside” Looking towards B I wave him goodbye.

”Wait Abbie! don’t go. Look your right I mean I haven’t been taking things seriously. Look I’ve been thinking and maybe we should leave Wammy’s and create a new life somewhere else I think it would be better for us” B stops me he looked at me with a serious expression on his face.

 It’s so strange I never seen him so serious before usually he would say something stupid. I try to find something to say. I mean where would we go, do I pack my things or do I just leave everything behind.This is all so sudden and yet I want to go on with it I feel like this a big change for us.No more 20 page essays, No more having 2 hours of sleep, No more lectures and No more L. Yes finally a way to leave this all behind and start all over.

 I walked up to B and looked at him in the eyes, I always wondered why his eyes were red almost alien like in a way you couldn’t explain rather or not they were real or just contacts he puts on just to feel different from the rest. I wonder what’s he thinking oh well I guess I’ll never know. 

“You know, what B I think your right we should leave this place and go were the wind will take us.Let’s get out of here and never come back, let us discover the World Beyond Us- I was then cut off by a flash of light coming from side of us it absorbed us and then we were gone just like that.

 

Now in another dimension.....

 

_Hey..._

_Hey are you ok can you hear me..._

 

I open my eyes to the sound of the voice that was above me. To my surprise it was a girl seem to be the same age as me. She had long black hair, freckles and a dark blue and black shirt with brown boots. She wasn’t the only one there she also was with someone. A boy around the same age I think. He seemed taller with wavy black medium length hair that was put in a ponytail, a torn up black shirt, ripped up denim jeans and black running shoes. 

“Yeah,I’m fine uh where are we!, who are you guys!?and where’s the  orphanage!?” I felt bad panicking at the girl but I so scared.One second I was on the  balcony talking to B then all of sudden there’s a flash light and wham! we’re in a park with two strangers. I look around my surroundings to see where B was but to my surprise B perfectly landed on his feet while I was still sitting on the ground. I look up at the girl and the guy and decided to introduce myself. 

“I’m Abbie and this is my friend Beyond” I  stretched out my to give them a hand shake.

”It’s nice to meet you,Abbie I’m Aubre and ironically enough my friend’s name also is Beyond.This is a strange turn of events anyways we were about set out for our journey and leave this  orphanage for good.Since you two are already here do you want to join us? The more the merrier” Aubre smiled at us is and proceeded to help me up from the ground.

 

Brushing the dirt off my skirt. I smiled and walked along side Aubre and Beyond? I was still deciding how I was going to refer this B to mine I guess I’ll refer to him as Beyond and B as B I think that would be easier. 

“So where are we going.Do have any ideas” I looked at Aubre.

She gave me an unsure look and  then turned to Beyond to ask him something. I turned my head to B who was strangely quiet. I was expecting him to say something but weird enough he was quiet I should at least say something to him.

”Hey why so quiet all of sudden, you would usually say something stupid or random to break the silence. Is it because of something I did,please your worrying me with how silent you are” my voice kind of cracked finished sentence.

 

B gives me a smirk and then response to my comment.“You did nothing wrong Abbie I’m just trying to process what just happened just like you.Also on top of that I’m hungry.”

 

His expression was playful and then he gave me a pat the head and looked toward Beyond.

”So are we going to get something to eat? I’m sure you guys haven’t had anything to eat before you guys got here.Do you have any suggestions Beyond” Aubre turns to me and then to Beyond.

We all shaked our heads indicating that we definitely didn’t have anything to eat I look up to my left to see that Beyond has a suggestion.

 “I know a diner that is up the street from where we’re heading. Also I borrowed some money so we should be fine.” I see Beyond pull up a brown wallet from his pocket.

 

As we walked farther away from the orphanage the sounds of vendors,music and children filled the atmosphere around us it felt more lively now that we’ve left. _So this what it’s like outside of Wammy’s it’s truly magical._ In fact this is the first I actually see what it’s like outside of the orphanage it feels so refreshing. We’re walking through a crowd of people,I hold B’s hand so I don’t want lose him and also I never through a crowd so it’s very overwhelming. I hear chatter between a wife and her husband,a couple of school boys and a girl walking her dog. The crowd  vanishes and now we’re approaching a crosswalk that has a little porch set up in front of it with black umbrellas that are on top of the tables and little white chair that are tucked in.

It very cute. Walking closer to it the sign above us read “ _Western Kings”_ with red flashing lights and big bright letters. Entering the  restaurant the smell of fries and hamburgers on the grill  engulfed the air as we walked in further. Looking around for our was pretty easy Beyond suggested we sit near the window away from the people that we’re in first of us. 

 

All four of is sat in our seats and we began looking through the menu. Aubre sat beside Beyond and I sat with B. I look to Aubre and Beyond who seem to be ready with their orders meanwhile B is eating all the packets of strawberry jam that are on the table we’re sitting _Thank goodness we’re not sitting behind anyone or this would be embarrassing_ I thought while trying not to face plam in front of Aubre and Beyond.

“You seem very quiet Abbie is there anything one you’re mind right” Looking up from B I hear Aubre speak to me. 

“Not really, actually yeah. Is this your first time being outside Wammy’s House. This must seem new to you too considering we both never got a chance to explore the boundaries beyond  the orphanage, it’s almost feel frightening.Just like that we’re leaving with nothing but our tails between one legs. This really is a journey for us isn’t Aubre. Aubre nods at my response and I shrug my shoulders up and down and was about lay on the the table until a waitress with long red hair and green eyes approached us.

 

“Hello there I’m Faith and I will be your waitress. What can I get you guys. The lady smiles at us with her little notepad in left hand and blue inked pen in her right. 

“I have the BLT with fries and a glass of water please” Aubre  surprisingly answers first watching the waitress  write down her order.

“I have the hamburger special  with the side of fries and a vanilla milkshake please” Beyond smile at her and I’m guessing he’s a regular here judging by the familiar look the waitress gaves him. 

“And what can I get for you and your daughter sir?” The waitress looks at B and then to me I freeze in embarrassment and confusion as to who she was talking about then I realized it was me and B she was talking to. I mean I blame my height seem to trick people thinking I was much younger which was annoying considering I was a bit older then him. Damn height difference it always gets me all the time.

“Sorry I think you’ve mistaken my girlfriend for my daughter. It’s ok I am aware she’s looks 10 but is actually 19. Sorry for the inconvenience ma’am, I would like to order the peanut butter and jelly sandwich with no peanut butter and strawberry jam lots of it please also can I have glass of chocolate milk with too” Watching B happily claps his hand together when the waitress writes down his  order. 

She looks to me and then I start tense up  I look through the menu quickly to see what I want to order so I’m not taking to long. I see a menu that has Grilled Cheese and Macaroni n Cheese So I pick that as my order,and was I ready to order.

 “I’ll have the Grilled Cheese with Tommy’s Mac n Cheese with a glass of water please” I look at the waitress then to B who was still smirking a me.

 

“So that will complete yours today. Your with be ready in 20 minutes” the waitress closed her notepad and then walked alway.

“Well, that was awkward” B sand to us and continues to eat his jam packet.

“So are thinking of any places to visit we finished eating” I look to Beyond who’s playing some crossword puzzle that is on the newspaper in front of him. He takes his eyes off of the puzzle rests them on me.

“Well was thinking we can go to the _Cola Cola London Eye,Oxford Street and the Borough Market._ I mean the list goes on and don’t worry we’ll get a chance to see everything” He smiles at me and reverts his eyes to his puzzle again.

Everything seems to be going great so far and can’t wait. I wonder what  journey has in store for us after all this is just a stepping stone to a bigger path that we’re walking through.

 

To Be Continued....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Watashi no taiyō

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Month everyone! So just to make it clear this is a filler chapter but an important one. This is going to be a short though it’s more of a character study on Aubre.
> 
> P.S the translation to this chapter mean My Sunshine and also make sure to check out my AxB playlist I made for this story link will be here make sure to give it a listen https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLSJY9VCd2Iz86O9VS92qhipdZ7UXc_5lC

* * *

_**April 1 1982** _

_Royal London Hospital. 1:11 am_

_A sudden wailing of a new born baby girl erupted the hospital room.  The mother happy as she can be holds her child with such care. The father places a hand on his wife and gives her a warm smile.“ I have the perfect name for her Yukino. Aubre it’s Alberic for Fair Ruler of the Little People. I think it suits her well because one day she we’ll be a great leader and role model I can’t wait until she grows up” the mother kissed her baby on the forehead and rested._

_Aubre Asahi the Tragic First_

* * *

_I sometimes hate taking about my past to people I don’t even know. You’re one of them. I’m not talking to Abbie,B or Beyond.No I’m talking to You._

_The reader or the person writing this. It’s hard to explain how I can do this but I’m not here for explanations I’m here to tell you my backstory and why I’m the way I am.Don’t worry we’ll return  to the main plot.I feel like this is something very important.So sit back and joy this little tale about the Tragic First._

 

* * *

 

I honestly despised my parents. Even though they wanted me to be the best at school and the best at home it was a little too much and when I mean too much I mean dangerously too much I do appreciate what they for me but it  didn’t seem like we were a real family anymore it felt like I was just a tool to them and when my  purpose was fulfilled they’ll throw me away. I always wonder what real families are like I bet it’s the same but with more love,care and struggles. Here it’s just “Aubre you’re not good enough”,“You’re nothing”,“You want us to spend time with each other?Get back to work” 

 

It was nothing but that.It’s like that one kid in the classroom that has a lot to say but every time they raise up their hands teacher barely takes the time to notice them. In my house hold it’s just that and unfortunately I had to live with it. My routine was simple come home go to my room and I do homework, piano lessons, eat dinner, study, study and study on how to be a better person.until it was 3:00 am. Keep in mind I was 9 when the they did this to me and if I was caught sleeping or I was  distracted I was punish for it,My parents would put in a closet with minimal space and I  developed   Claustrophobia and Anxiety. I never had a perfect childhood and I don’t think I will and could never return to past and change it unfortunately.

**May 1 1991**

 

“Aubre look a me, be a good girl and look at me. I’m doing this because you deserve it. Asking stupid questions are  strictly prohibited from this household. We don’t do vacation or anything fun just to waste our time. You want go to the book fair in London, please you have books here, and even if we were to take you you’d probably want to do other things that aren’t important.Like walking around the city buying something at the market. Honestly do you think we’re made out of money or something go to your room” My mother walked away and I decided it was no use trying to convince her otherwise. 

 

I bet you’re thinking or already now what I was going to do. Yeah I ran away but my parents were the worst and even though I tried to see the good in them.That vision of them was always blurred I wanted a better life but not with them.

_Downtown London 11:24pm_

The market roared with life,people offering deals for fruits and vegetables, pastries, accessories and books. Walking the street I see the library and in front of it were stands with all kinds of books from non-fiction to fiction,  historical fiction to biographies and fantasy to sci-fi. It was all I could ever imagine,this was a dream come true. 

Walking quickly to the stands I  scavenged around the various sections. I saw _Harry Potter,HP Lovecraft,Oliver Twist,Stephen King and Sherlock Holmes_. I  indulged in every book I poked at.My parents never brought any books like these ones.There were always academic books that I had to read .As I was browsing around the stands I hear a voice behind me.

“Hey there,little boy are you lost? Where are your parents.They must be worried about you.You know if you can’t find them you’re welcome to tag along with us we were just about leave the market and go to the beach front to fish”

 

Two middle aged men approached me.One a with a long curly hair and the other had short auburn with a torn up jeans jacket. I had to be careful I heard that kids around this part disappear. I don’t want to be those kids, taking a step back without making it seem noticeable.

“Sorry I think you’re mistaken my looks to a boy. I’m actually a girl and no I’m not interested in fishing so will you excuse me I have somewhere to go” Just as I was about to turn around and leave the man with the  torn up jeans jacket grabbed my left arm, pulling me towards him.

“That’s makes it a lot more better. Come on let’s have some fun little girl” the man pulled me closer to him but I retaliated by punching him in the upper jawline. The man fell back on has back and swearing to himself. I started to run passed the crowds, their were right on my tail,running through the crowds I see a booth with cakes and various pastries, taking  dive under the booth I crouch into a little ball and waiting underneath the it until the close was clear but it was a long time until the close was clear. 

 

It was a while until I see something fall from the top,it was a ball it rolled toward me and I started to panic. What if they found me, what if this was a test to see if I would come of my hiding place what if- “Oops,it dropped let me just pick my ball up and I’ll decide on what I want to get” A boy’s emerges out of nowhere and I see him crouch down on the floor to  retrieve his ball. 

 

He looked at me and I looked at him. The boy seem to be around 12 with messy black hair, a white shirt, blue jeans and soulless black eyes. I scared I wasn’t sure on how to respond so I just stared at him. 

“Watari there’s a little girl under here I think she’s lost. Can we help her.” The picked up his ball and went up to talk to the man beside him. I here chatter and then the boy returns with a hand and a cupcake in his left hand.

“Here it’s dirty down there and you might get hungry so here’s something to eat.” I take the boy’s hand and the cupcake,happily munching away on the sweet treat.

“What’s you’re name young one. I’m Watari and this is Ryuzaki.” The  elderly man introduced himself. I look at him and I smiled“I’m Aubre it’s nice to meet you Watari and Ryuzaki. Thanks for the cupcake by the way.” Responding to the elderly man and the young boy. 

“Do you have somewhere to go Aubre. Watari question me and I nodded “no.” 

“Well in that case we’ll take in. Don’t it not a foster home.It’s an  orphanage for young ones like you I’m sure you’ll like it there. Watari offer me his hand and I hold it. I follow him and Ryuzaki.

 

“Don’t worry you will love it.There.”

 

“ _Your in good hands.Aubre_ ”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is a little explanation on the title. B sometimes calls Aubre My Sunshine because her last name means rising sun or morning sun and also his mother used to call him that when he was younger. Since B is very private about how his knows about her last name he often avoids explaining to her because his fear of becoming detached to her.


	4. Sometimes I Wanna Disappear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow readers and we’re back to our regular programming.So that was a very interesting chapter indeed, anyway let’s not waste anytime also this chapter is going to be jammed packed with content associating with B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got shackles on, my words are tied  
> Fear can make you compromise  
> With the lights turned up, it's hard to hide  
> Sometimes I want to disappear.
> 
> -Houdini by Foster the People

 

**July 16 1996**

 

“Hey Aubre! past the ball I’m open” I shouted to my new best friend she’s a bit shy but she’s very fun to be around, running as fast as I can,trying my best to see where the ball was going to land,I catch the ball perfectly and I throw it back again to Aubre and she throws it back to me but this time I missed and instead of me catching it, I trip down the hill that was behind me and I slide on the side of my face completely scrapping it.

 

“B hey are you ok.Please answer me. I’m sorry, this is my fault I should of warned you about the hill.Please don’t die. I hear a little voice buzzing around my head.Damn it, it’s Aubre she can’t see me like this if she knew, if she saw.No I can’t let that happen.She can’t see me heal.

 

“What the hell.Get help don’t just stand there.Get Wammy, get somebody now!” I managed to talk while being in utter pain. Luckily she’s understands me and I see her get up and run towards the orphanage. Why did this have happened well no complaining now By the time she even comes back I would already be healed.

It was incredibly painful.My left side was scraped off completely if I was anybody else I would of died due to infection and  excessive bleeding.Luckily the  perks of being half Shinigami is that you can heal quickly, and are immune to any sickness, but it is still painful regardless.See my skin pretty much stretches itself so it can close up the wound. The only thing that can kill me is either something supernatural or a Shinigami. 

Anyway I try my best to act completly in pain consider ing that by the time Aubre comes back I would fully be healed and relieved of any pain from my wound.

 

“There.he’s lying down on the ground” Hearing her voice I stay completely still.The footsteps come closer to me and I heard another voice that seemed very  recognizable,I feel my body being flipped over.

“A,are you sure B is injured he  seems to be pretty find.There are no cuts or bruises on him.Anyway you two need to come to my office to discuss what in on earth were you two doing out of bounds.” I heard Wammy inform to Aubre about our problem.

 

We had a stern talking to when we went back to the orphanage.Yes it was an annoying  lecture and Yes we had detention for a week but at least I more time to spend with Aubre.This was the first time I actually stayed in detention instead finding ways to escape the classroom. She was always questioning me on how I was able to cover my cuts or how was I able to heal that quickly I had to always ignore her questions leading to that,with stupid jokes or lies that I made from the top of my head.

It was nice getting to know her.She questioned me on why I would look above her head sometimes but I would try to ignore her.She usually didn’t like that I did that but It was for her own good if she knew that she only head 6 years left it would shatter her.

 

**Present Day**

We managed to find a motel for us to stay in. I’m planning a big day for us tomorrow.It’s the only thing that I can do for Aubre I mean she only has a couple of days left according to her lifespan. I want to make the most of her life meaningful. 

“Hey did you tell A yet, or are you still waiting until her time is up because if I we’re you I would tell her as soon as possible,It’s going to suck for the both of us but it’s worth it”.

B looks to me and then starts to look down at ground,sort of thinking about what he said. I can’t help but agree even though it would break her heart to tell her.I will probably tell her sometime today.

 

 I opened the curtains and walk to  the bathroom to take a shower. I look at myself in the mirror and I see my name and nothing else ,no death date, just big red letters saying **BeYoNd BiRtHdAy**.I almost feel tempted to punch the mirror but I’m not in the mood to get in trouble,not yet. Opening the shower and stepping in I feel the warm water pouring on my body as I relax my muscles.

_“A woman in her 30s found burned to death,it’s still unknown on who did this to her or if this was a suicide or a homicide”_

_“A father and son both murder.cause of death excessive bleeding from the eyes._

_“The Murderer suspect is said to be Maria Birthday aged 36._

 

“Shut up. I don’t want to remember I want forgot.Leave me alone. **SHUT UP**! 

I shouted to the top my of lung in order to get the those dreadful memories out of my head. I always hated taking a showers, sometimes they help and sometimes It feels like the water is pouring the memories out onto my naked body as if they were never going away. I laugh to myself. Thinking about how unfortunate I am.

Why do I laugh to myself.Well it’s to get rid of the constant pain that is Me.I hear a knock on my door, it’s B checking up on me I tell him there was a bug in my shower and that’s why I shouted.I know it’s a stupid excuse but I couldn’t think of anything.

After awhile of getting dress we decided to get some breakfast. I knocked on the door to see if Aubre was ready after the third knock the door opened and instead of Aubre it was Abbie.

”We’re getting breakfast do you and Aubre want anything” 

Abbie response was a simple and take that she was still tried due to her eyes fighting to stay open. 

“I’ll meet you guys at the diner I just need 5 more minutes.”

 I nod to her and we walked to the door to the diner up the street. 

“We should tell them today maybe at the palace.It will be perfect no one will interrupt us. You do your thing and I don’t do anything I will just watch the drama unfold.”

He gives me a stupid grin and stops midway, when we heard a voice holler at us. I see none other then Aubre and Abbie with a change of clothes? They were both wearing two black t-shirts with alien designs on both of them. Hm I wonder where they got those t-shirts from.

 

“Sorry, we’re a bit late there was a stand that was giving away free t-shirts we got you two some.Also these sunglasses were also free.So where are we going for breakfast” Aubre handed us the t-shirts one had pineapple on and other had a chilli pepper that said hot in Spanish. Funny enough B took the pineapple one I ended up with the chilli pepper.

We walked up to the diner up the street and booked a table for us.

“Ok here’s the plan for today I was thinking that we could go to the harbour front and attend the events there. There's going to be a photographer exhibit there and an art gallery with other events to. So does that sound like  plan or you guys had other ideas.” Everyone shook their heads and all agreed to the idea.

 **The Walk of Thames**  

 

 It was a very eventful evening so far Aubre and Abbie went to the gallery, walked and took pictures of the scenery, had a chance to try Fish and Chips,and picked up some really cool books on  urban legends. I’m happy to see that Aubre is having a great time with Abbie. It was almost 7:00 pm.Which means we had to go soon.We can’t leave yet I still have to tell Aubre maybe not now I’ll let her spend some time with Abbie.

 

"Hey look at all this stuff I definitely didn’t steal. What happened you seem a little  under the weather lately. Is it because of what happened this morning. Actually why were you yelling to yourself.”B approaches me with a bunch of Hawaiian shirts, a box full of manga,and anime dvds which I’m not surprised.

 

“It was just a terrible memory that came up to me this morning it was about something that happen to me before I came to the orphanage”

 

“I was watching the news when  they mentioned the remands of young woman in an apartment complex in upper London they said that apartment was in flames and the only thing was left was ashes of a human. It turned out that the two people that were murdered before she had been,we found were her victims, they found her fingerprints on both of their bodies and do you know who the bodies were related to.

 

Who?” B utterly anxious on what was Beyond going reveal to him.

“Me! It sucks to know the person you loved so much murdered your Brother and Father, and you what’s the best of part,is that they knew about your special abilities and hid the fact they knew from you. I was furious at her I hated her so much. My mother took  the only person that understood me the most and kill him. Ever since that day I couldn’t sleep at night I still him see in my room.Begging me to save him when I knew I  couldn’t.” I finished speaking and took a sip of my grape soda that was always a difficult story to tell because it felt so surreal like something of a murder mystery novel.

 

”I’m so sorry about that man. That must of been rough.” B said as he looks at Abbie laughing with Aubre, he sighs and then turns to look to me.

” I remember telling Watari this when was younger but before I in enrolled in Wammy’s House I was an only child living  in a very troubled house hold my parents didn’t know what to do and took me to see different therapists all around England. They still didn’t have a clue on why I had these visions.  

 So one day they took me to see a  professional who was friends with a  very well known inventor and said that he could help me. We took the bus and what I witnessed was terrifying everyone’s lifespans  when to 10 seconds to 1, the bus flipped off the road and down the hill completely killing everyone even my parents.The policeman told that it was a miracle that I was alive.I never told Abbie this it would of been difficult to understand but I’m not really that normal too. I can survive things humans can’t survive from. So keeping this ability from her was necessary.” He finishes and Aubre and Abbie approaches us.

 

“Hey we’re finish so what are we doing now” Aubre looks at both of us holding a sketchbook and a paint set.

”We’re going to go back to the motel and plan for tomorrow.”

”Aubre, may I talk to you privately” I look at Aubre with  serious look and walk to where the park is away from B and Abbie.

 

”Listen this might be hard to admit but I have this ability to see  anybody’s death and name above their head, what I mean is that I knew the time of when you would die.

 For example see that old man there sitting on the bench his name is **Hans Foster** and he has 14 hours left to live and if you don’t believe me ask him.He suffers from memory loss the only thing he can only remember is his name. It sounds crazy but even when I met you your name was Aubre Asahi and you we only had 6 years left to life I called you sunshine because I knew the meaning of you’re last name even before you explained it to me.  

 That day when I got injured and I was completely fine after that you ask how I able to heal so quickly it’s  because I’m not fully human I’m half of some being called a Shinigami which means God of Death. The eyes that I possess are thing they are known for called Shinigami Eyes which allow me to see your name and everybody’s name ,you’re lifespan and everyone’s lifespan . It’s crazy but it’s all true I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I thought you wouldn’t like me or you would be afraid of me.”

 I look a her and I see she was confused but upset at me something told me she probably knew.

“Beyond I really don’t know what to say to but Why? was it was do difficult to tell me the truth,that I wouldn’t be wondering all these years to why you’re eyes were the way that they were, why you could injure yourself so badly and still be ok after that. What you said to me I can’t believe rather you’re lying or telling the truth so tell me that you’re joking. Please tell me that you’re joking l,all those times you’d call me sunshine all those times you looked above my head I would always ask to you why aren’t you looking at me in the eyes,because if it’s not joke I’m leaving you and never ever coming back!” Aubre voice grows weak and almost fades away tears running down her face when I say “ I’m not joking I’m telling the truth this is what I have been hiding from you all my life.Please Aubre don’t get mad a me I know to do things to mess with you but this time I’m not messing with you”. I try to give her a hug but she pushes me away “ Don’t ever come near me again leave me the hell alone Beyond I want nothing to do with you” she runs towards Abbie.

 

From the distance I see her and Abbie walking towards the bus stop.

 

Leaving us both alone.

 

 

To Be Continued...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credits to yourmyqueen on tumblr on her concept B’s on healing ability. Please check out her fic Nights her B was a big inspiration.


	5. El Mañana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubre and Abbie have parts ways from the people they loved the most and now on a journey to separate themselves from them and wonder where they will go next.
> 
> P.S this and chapter 6 are going to be short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw that day  
> Lost my mind  
> Lord I’m fine maybe in time  
> You’ll want to be mine.
> 
> El Mañana by Gorillaz

 

Everything that happened to me today was fine until B confessed about the Shinigami Eyes. I wish he was joking but he wasn’t and I honestly hate the fact that he knew but never told me.

“Honestly I’m not sure where we’re going because I didn’t think we would have to part ways like this” Aubre turns to me and said.

I look at her and think of a response but I ran out of answers to give instead I nod  awkwardly to her and rest my head on her shoulders.

 

“Don’t worry we have a long way to go” Aubre whispers and then falls asleep.

 

Meanwhile...

 

“Congratulations! to us screwing up our relationship with the people we care about the most”. B announced loudly to me,while rising a bottle of beer. He sits down and chugs the bottle completely almost swallowing to hold thing. 

Man this guy really let everything go so quickly but then again he could be acting  a bit over the top I mean from the looks of it he seems like the kind of guy to fit the roll of a drama queen quite well.

“You think Abbie’s going to hate me for the rest of me life because of what I said to her, she probably is let’s face it their both going to Hate Our Guts! If that happens we also be a thing you and me bringing chaos where ever we go.  B is very drunk I can hear in his voice he’s slurring he’s speech and it looks like he’s about to kiss me, not to mention he smelt like tobacco and Heineken probably from early when both went for a smoke. 

It was a very difficult night to say because the people we love a lot are somewhere where we can’t find them and they both don’t have much time left to live.

 

6 hours later...

 

 “Last stop!” The bus driver yells in the front as I slowly awaken from my nap.

As I woke up i see Aubre slowly opening her eyes and smiling at me.“Let’s get going shall we” she’s saids as gets up and walks with me to the front of the bus.

The evening is cold and the ground is very damp under my shoes,  crows in the background are cawing and the smell of forest and dew feels the air. It’s peaceful and for once i feel at peace.

Aubre and I decided walk and see where the road would take us. 

“Do you know a place we could stay before it gets dark Aubre? I’m getting a bit cold” I tap on her shoulder spoked up a bit louder so she can hear me.

“Yeah I know a place that we can go. My parent’s cottage it’s up this road passed the store. I remember I was really young they would talk about it going over there for weekends while I would study good thing before I ran away I took the directions of the cottage with me just case I left the orphanage I at least  had somewhere to go.Also don’t worry about food the my parents always pack up the fridge and cupboards  after they leave so next weekend they are already packed.”Aubre smiles at me and holds my hand as we walk up the wooded area.

 

Arriving at the cottage there was nothing but fencing and evergreen trees, surrounding the outside of the house with long grass, wild flowers with stray cats hiding in it one cat with white fur, black ears and a tail, with black on his face. The cat sat there with an unreadable expression.He looks hungry? I thought to myself and bet he’s been sitting there for a while.

”Um, is this someone else’s cat or is he a stray like that orange one sitting on the fence” I turn to Aubre who was at the porch checking the rug at the door.

“Yeah they’re stray cats I wouldn’t suggest petting them”. She opens the door and gestures for me to come in.

I as we entered the cottage we see a kitchen one the right and living on the left everything was very organized, there were  pictures and paintings on the brick walls with family and  woodland animals, there were stairs the lead to a basement or a  seller. It the cottage had a almost minty smell to it like we walked inside peppermint.

Aubre opened up the cabinets to our luck there was food and most of it was canned vegetables,meats and fish, in the fridge The was fresh vegetables,eggs,bread,some sort of vegetarian meat and etc. I looked around the rest of the cottage. I hope someday me and B can live in one day.

Aubre and I decided to go to the room in the upstairs because it was very late and I really needed some rest.

Once I saw the bed wasted no time to lay down on it,Aubre’s room was right beside mine so if I needed anything I could just ask her. It was peaceful the room’s wallpaper had strawberry jam as it’s patterns,  which reminded me of B and there was pictures of the night sky on the walls, a big wooden dresser and a closet full of vintage  European dresses and clothing and  the bedsheet had a deer on it. Which was pretty neat.

As I was about close my eyes Aubre knocks on the door and I wave my hand for her to come in this Aubre was wear white tank top with black leggings.She had a very weak smile on her face I couldn’t tell why but she lay down next to me. 

“I was going ask if you were ok after everything that had happened today. I know it was a lot to take in today hopefully tomorrow will be good day. I guess it’s just us girls. This might sound strange but I feel like I’ve known forever I know it’s weird to think that for someone you barely  even met. I just want say thank you for keeping me company Abbie.Good night.”

As Aubre was about to leave I hug her back not wanting to let her go. It’s something I’ve never done before I’ve only done this to B to when I was younger and did want anyone to leave my side could this be the same with Aubre? Have become attached to her or have I? Never mind my thoughts aren’t  processing the moment I’ve afraid she might think I’m being to clingy or  invading her space.

 I feel an arm wrap around my form.She’s hugging me back? I’m blushing and can hear her laugh a bit. 

“I’m sorry I don’t mean to be to   bothersome or clingy but could you lie down with me tonight I get nervous when  B and I are apart.it funny but I’m with you I feel safe.”

 I shake a bit with my words and I  get go of Aubre and lay back down on the bed. Aubre smiles at me and I make space for her to lie down. 

“It’s ok I understand how you feel. Good night Abbie.”

She shuts the lights off and slowly falls a sleeps.

 

To Be Continued... 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Abbie and Beyond do not belong to me if you are interested on were these versions belong please check out http://puropoly.tumblr.com/
> 
> They are really cool and so is there art. So far there versions of A and B are best. I highly recommend supporting  
> them.


End file.
